


Love ♥

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Hung Harry Potter, Implied Switching, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has picked an awfully inconvenient time to realise how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love ♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Written for the most wonderful capitu. I was looking through the remaining 50 Reasons, and thinking about what to write you, and I knew I had to go with Love ♥. You are such a wonderful person and a dear friend, and I hope you enjoy this little thing, lovely.
> 
> Thanks to fantasyfiend09 for the quick beta.
> 
> OMG I am such a silly creature and _Completely_ forgot to add this fic to my 50 Reasons Series when I posted it! *facepalm* 
> 
> Added now, apologies to those of you who are subscribed to only the series... :/

Draco sighed loudly as he flipped the pages of his book aimlessly, not even pretending to read anymore. This used to be one of his favourite ways to spend an evening: curled up in bed with a cup of hot tea and a book, getting lost in another world. Ever since he'd started dating Harry Potter several months ago though, his evenings had filled up, and there had been significantly less time for reading. Draco hadn't minded.

He'd thought he would enjoy a few evenings of solitude while Harry was away for a work conference, but instead of the refreshing quiet he'd been expecting, the past few days had just felt lonely. Draco missed Harry's happy laugh, the way his hair always made him look well-shagged, his easy grin, and the bright green eyes that followed Draco hungrily. He even missed the terrible glasses, the offensive jumpers, and the fact that he was a terrible blanket hog. It had only been two nights, but already Draco felt a heavy hollowness in his chest, a feeling that something important was missing, a hole that wouldn't be filled until Harry was back in his arms.

Draco was in love with him.

The realisation should have terrified him, but instead it sent a rush of heat radiating out from his core. The onslaught of desire was sudden and complete as Draco's cock filled with blood. He loved Harry, and he _wanted_ Harry, and he was bloody well annoyed that his stupid heart had waited to have this revelation until Harry was too far away for Draco to put his hands on.

He lay back on his bed, sliding off his pyjama bottoms and leaving his hard cock exposed to the cool air. He wished Harry were here so Draco could pull him close, could taste his sweet lips and press him back against the bed.

Draco groaned as he pictured it, Harry sprawled naked on his bed, lips parted and legs spread as he begged Draco to finally take him. They'd had loads of sex, but they hadn't gotten to penetration—not yet. Draco didn't want to wait anymore.

He conjured up some lube and began to pump his cock as he imagined opening Harry with his lips and his tongue and his fingers. How his arse would be so silky smooth and hot, how he'd writhe and beg and clench when Draco worked his cock inside Harry's willing body. It would feel like heaven, burying himself in Harry's beautiful arse, but Draco wanted more. He wanted everything.

His hand sped up, pleasure bleeding through his cells as he imagined pulling out and crawling up Harry's body. He would feel wet fingers working him open and then Harry's thick fucking cock splitting him in two. Harry's prick was massive, and not a little intimidating, but Draco could take it. His mouth went dry as he imagined it, the way Harry's would fill him up, the pressure and sting and the stretch all turning into indescribable pleasure. Even better was imaging Harry's face, the way his mouth would drop open as Draco took him in, his hooded eyes and desperate pleas for more.

Draco shouted Harry's name as he came, come spurting in thick ropes onto his stomach and groin. He lay panting for several moments, drifting high in the wake of his pleasure. That had been one of the most satisfying orgasms he'd had by himself in a long while, but it still didn't hold a candle to the ones he'd shared with Harry. Draco couldn't wait to see what it felt like to come inside Harry's arse, and to come with Harry's cock inside of his.

Two more days. Harry would be back in two more days. Then, Draco would have everything.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
